


Lena and the Roommates

by theduckninja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just kind of started writing and this is how it ended up, lena is an orphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: The Luthors are a family of power. They desire control but other desires come along.Lena is orphaned at a young age and grows up in an orphanage. She has bad and good moments living her life. Some of her best moments are meeting her roommates.(Or I couldn't sleep one night and started typing.)





	Lena and the Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been watching my niece, so I started watching a lot of animated movies again because she loves the colors. I watched Meet the Robinsons recently and felt some inspiration, but this isn't completely like that... it's actually really different because no time travel and dinosaurs. 
> 
> I honestly just started typing out a bunch of random stuff to help me be able to fall asleep then this turned out.

The Luthor family were very well known. They were known as the ones who drove businesses out of towns. Lionel Luthor had the desire to conquer. Lillian Luthor shared his desire for power. Lex Luthor was their son, and he was born to conquer. Their family was a perfect match for one another. 

But Lionel Luthor felt other desires. 

While on a business trip, Lionel Luthor met a woman. The woman was perfect for his desire of love and lust. The two began their affair, and Lionel combined his desires by making the woman his assistant. He would take her on his quests, and it fell when she announced her pregnancy. Lionel fired her and set her up with a good amount of money to raise a child and safe from the desires of power. Lionel delivered the news to his wife of his affair and announced of it being over. Lillian showed forgiveness to her husband. He was surprised but grateful. 

Lionel Luthor was found dead the following week.

Lex Luthor stood over his father’s casket. He wanted his father back but knew his father had been falling behind. His father was losing his desire to conquer. Lex Luthor wanted to control the world. He wanted the people to bend to his will. He wanted to be their king, their savior.  
Lena Kieran Luthor was brought into the world in Ireland, her mother’s hideout. She kept Lionel’s name for Lena to spite Lillian, but she also wanted Lena away from her. She raised Lena to be kind and caring. When Lena was four, she decided to move them back to the States. Sitting out by the ocean holding her daughter, she felt at peace. 

Lena was picked up by police on her first day of preschool. Lena cried in the arms of a police officer and then a social worker. By the end of the week, she sat in an orphanage holding her bear that her mother had made. She cried every night for a year. She had dreams of her mother coming to get her. 

When she was eight, she got a roommate, Sam. Lena was relieved when she discovered that Sam was her age. Lena respected the distance that Sam wanted when she arrived. She was often blown off by Sam who rarely responded. Two months later, the girl opened up to Lena. It started off as small conversations, then they started walking home together from school every day. By the time Lena’s tenth birthday came around, Lena called herself Sam’s best friend.  
Lena went through thousands of interviews with couples potentially adopting her, but the couples would always find something wrong. One couple told Lena that she was too smart and should focus on being pretty. Another told her that she shouldn’t be too intense about her studies. The worst one was when Lena got in trouble for telling a guy off because he said she should settle for being the receptionist, but Sam got a kick out of it. 

Then Sam got into a foster home. Lena felt her world falling apart. She didn’t have much, but Sam was her best friend and roommate. Lena cried when Sam told her, and Sam, being the best friend she is, held her instead of celebrating. They promised to keep in contact and felt better when Sam wasn’t changing schools. 

Lena’s life was going to school and see Sam then come home to work on little projects here and there. She started taking things apart and putting them back together. It was simple, but Lena loved it. 

On Lena’s eleventh birthday, she came home from school to see someone on Sam’s old bed. She felt frozen. It was later than normal because Lena had a dinner with Sam. This wasn’t a normal thing, so Lena didn’t feel right. She didn’t know if she should approach the girl on the bed or go shower for the night. She felt a hand leading her away from her room. Lena listened silently as the girl’s in her room situation was explained. Lena felt sorry for the girl when she heard that the girl’s parents died in a car accident with her in the car.

The next few days, Lena offered the girl a few snacks, but she would shake her head and roll away from Lena. Lena walked next to Kara to and from school. She invited her to sit with her and Sam. Lena wanted to reach out to the girl, but the girl wanted to be alone. Lena stayed quiet in their room as she studied, and the girl laid in her bed writing occasionally.

“Thank you.”

Lena barely realized that it was the girl. She turned to see the girl back to what she was doing on the bed. “You’re welcome.” Lena went back to her book. They hadn’t ever had a conversation that they both spoke in until now. Lena was always talking. 

In the next few weeks, Lena learned the girl’s name to be Kara. Kara started talking to Lena, and they found common ground when talking about science. Kara had more interest in the biological sense, but they still enjoyed the conversation. They ate breakfast and dinner together. Lena felt a great friendship in Kara, and Kara opened up to Lena and was very affectionate. Hugging everyday was new to Lena, but she always accepted them from Kara. She even started hugging Sam a bit. Lena knew of Kara’s parents driving home from a dinner celebrating Kara’s performance in a play, and how Kara blamed herself. Lena always comforted her roommate and told her it wasn’t her fault when necessary. 

Three months later, Kara was adopted. Lena felt all the feelings from Sam being sent to the foster home come up. It was worse after Lena learned that Kara was going to be in Midvale instead of National City. She would probably never see Kara again.

Kara hugged Lena hard. “Lena, I promise I’ll keep in touch.”

Lena didn’t believe her. She made herself believe that Kara didn’t care about her. That is until Kara’s first letter came through. Lena prepared herself for Kara to write that she didn’t like her anymore, but she read how Kara missed her but was excited for school. She smiled when Kara wrote about her adoptive sister being annoyed and excited for a sister. She wrote back to Kara expressing how much she missed the blonde and all the stuff she was missing.

Lena was fifteen years old when she realized that she liked her best friend. She didn’t like Sam, but she liked her blonde best friend that drove to see her on the weekends. Her seventeen-year-old blonde best friend who is dating Mike Matthews. The same Mike Matthews that shoves his tongue in Kara’s mouth at the worst moments. Mike Matthews who looked at other girls while holding hands with Kara. Mike Matthews that told Kara she would make a great assistant to him one day.

Lena was picked up by Kara that morning and went to see a discounted movie before getting some pizza. They took it to the park to meet up with Sam who brought them their slushed drinks. The girls enjoyed their time together and drove around until the made it to the drive-in theater at sundown. They packed snacks, Kara had practically packed a buffet. 

Eventually Lena needed to go to the bathroom, Kara volunteered to go with her while Sam elected to stay in the car. Lena laughed at the recent joke Kara had made before stopping dead in her tracks. Kara looked away from Lena and felt tears fall at seeing her boyfriend making out with some girl in his car. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and tried to take her back to the car, but Kara let go and marched up to Mike’s car. 

“You fucking asshole!” Kara yelled and banged on the hood of his car scaring Mike and the girl. 

“Kara, it’s not what it looks like.” Mike said getting out of the car. “Don’t hurt my baby.”

Lena can’t tell you what possessed her, but she marched up from behind Kara and punched Mike. She was surprised when she found out she knocked him out. She watched Kara get in the car and told her that they need to leave. Lena watched the girl in the car agree.

“I’m getting my mother’s necklace.” Kara retrieved it from the backseat along with her underwear. “I’ll tell you right now. He will never try to please you, and he’ll try to say he’s allergic to condoms.”

Lena felt her face go red even though Kara has already expressed these things to her. She watched the blonde get out of the car and start heading back to Sam. She quickly caught up to Kara and knew to keep her mouth shut. She knew Kara would talk when she was ready. It was just like when she was eleven. Lena reached for her hand to show support and was relieved when Kara gave her a squeeze. 

Lena is walking to the home in the afternoon when Kara pulls up. She gets in the car with her and listens to the pop songs blaring through the radio. Kara has a huge smile, and it makes Lena smile. Lena is confused when they pull into the park and laughs when she sees Sam with a pizza. Lena hugs Sam before she returns to work. She turns to see Kara holding an open pizza box that asks “Prom?” on the lid.

Lena can’t believe how quickly the prom arrived. She was picked up by Kara’s sister. Lena couldn’t believe her eyes when Kara made her appearance dressed in a blue dress. Kara immediately gave Lena a hug. They had a nice dinner before going to the prom. Lena couldn’t believe she was at dinner with Kara even though she’s aware that Kara wanted to go with her best friend. Lena felt the wave of sadness but it was quickly wiped away by Kara’s laugh while she told a joke. 

At the prom, the girls laughed while they took pictures and danced while Kara sung lightly to herself. Lena felt amazing, and someone tugging on her. Lena let Kara drag her to get some snacks and a drink. She noticed Mike sitting at a table not too far away, and she knew Kara noticed but didn’t seem to care.

Lena dreaded the slow dance, but Kara pulled her close. Lena felt a smile looking at Kara. Lena felt butterflies at Kara’s small smile. Then Kara leaned in and kissed her leaving Lena in shock. Lena felt a couple bump into them breaking the kiss. Lena felt her heartbreak when Kara looked sad.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena pulled Kara off to the side. Lena was amazed that her best friend, her crush kissed her. She held Kara’s hand.

“You don’t want me.”

Lena lifted Kara’s head to look at her. Green eyes met Blue eyes. She squeezed Kara’s hand. 

“I always want you, Kara.”

Lena pulled Kara into her and kissed her like she imagined. Lena felt the excitement in her body making her buzz lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
